Expectations and Other Moving Pieces
by Dana's Translations
Summary: Anscheinend führte alles, was ich bisher in meinem Leben getan hatte, zu diesem einen Augenblick hin. Der Augenblick, in dem ich an einen Mann gebunden war, den ich nicht liebte. Und würde ich ihn verlassen, wäre ich komplett allein. Übersetzung!


**Ü/N:** Die Charaktere gehören einzig und allein SM. Die Story gehört chrometurtle und ist eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. Die Original-Story kann hier abgerufen werden: www. fanfiction. net/s/5440859/1 Aus Copywright-Gründen möchte ich noch betonen, dass die Autorin grundsätzlich gestattet, ihre Geschichte zu übersetzen. Daher habe ich zwar nicht ihr ausdrückliches Einverständnis für die deutsche Übersetzung, sondern bloß eine allgemeine Freigabe für Übersetzungen in jedwelche Sprache auch immer.

**Expectations and Other Moving Pieces**

**Kapitel 1**

**Im Büro**

**BPOV**

Ich stand für eine lange Zeit vor der Türe.

Ich lief nicht auf und ab oder kaute an den Fingernägeln oder hob meine Hand, um anzuklopfen, bevor ich sie vor lauter Unentschlossenheit wieder fallen ließ. Ich starrte einfach die Holzfüllungen der Türe an, wie jeder andere Mensch etwa sein Spiegelbild betrachten würde. Ich hörte das Blut viel lauter in meinen Ohren rauschen als sonst. Ich spürte, wie mein Gesicht gerötet war und meine Hände schwitzten. Aber ich stand stockstill da.

_Er wird dir nichts tun. Er kann nicht._

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, warum er mich sehen wollte. Ich war mir sicher, dass er für längere Zeit nicht mit mir sprechen wollte. Ich hatte mich auf viele lange Wochen der Stille vorbereitet, allein in dieser riesigen Wohnung. Genauso wie vor ein paar Monaten. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, heute früh einen Zettel zu finden mit einer Uhrzeit, zu der ich mich mit ihm in seinem Büro treffen sollte. Eine Uhrzeit, sonst nichts.

Ich war sehr gespannt und versuchte vorherzusagen, was er wohl sagen würde, was er tun wollte. Aber ich konnte mir das wohl kaum richtig vorstellen. Ich wusste so wenig über ihn. Wir waren vier Jahre verheiratet und ich kannte meinen Mann überhaupt nicht.

So hatte ich mir mein Leben nicht vorgestellt.

Dann hörte ich ihn, seine Stimme erklang hinter der Tür. Ein einziges Wort, das mir zu verstehen gab, ich solle eintreten.

Er wusste, dass ich hier draußen stand, und wusste, dass ich wartete. Wie war es möglich, dass er _mich _anscheinend so gut kannte? Ich nahm an dass er das mich nicht gut kannte, aber dennoch sah er jede meiner Bewegungen voraus, bevor ich sie ausführte. Er wusste wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit schon, dass wir so enden würden.

Aber andererseits, wenn er es gewusst hätte, hätte er wahrscheinlich die meisten Dinge anders gemacht.

Schließlich wollte jeder glücklich sein. Und wir waren sicher nie glücklich gewesen.

Meine Finger strichen leicht über den metallenen Türknauf. Schwach spürte ich die Kälte an meiner Haut. Dann nahm ich ihn in die Hand, fest und voll Selbstvertrauen, das ich nicht hatte. Ich drehte den Knauf und öffnete die Tür.

Ich trat hinein und meine Augen suchten sofort den Blickkontakt mit ihm.

Er saß hinter seinem Tisch, hatte die Ellenbogen auf das Holz gestützt und seine Fingerspitzen vor seinem Mund aneinander gelegt. Er sah mich still an, sein Gesicht war unlesbar. Wie immer.

„Schließe bitte die Tür." Seine Stimme war leise, aber sehr kraftvoll. Voll Autorität.

Die Tür fiel hinter mir ins Schloss, meine Hand verblieb an dem Holz. Wir waren alleine, niemand war da, um unserer Unterhaltung zu hören, und dennoch wollte er, dass ich hier mit ihm eingeschlossen war. Es war ihm schon immer lieber gewesen, wenn ich nicht weg konnte.

Die Stille zwischen uns war lang und angespannt. Ich blickte von ihm weg und starrte hinunter auf den Boden. Ich zuckte nicht zurück. Den Gefallen tat ich ihm nicht. Ich verlagerte mein Gewicht auf mein linkes Bein und wartete, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Nach langer Zeit hörte ich, wie seine Hände sanft auf den Tisch fielen, weg von seinem Mund. Ich spähte rechtzeitig hoch, um zu sehen, wie er sich etwas zurücklehnte. Er blickte mich noch immer an. Sein Blick war hart und auf mich fixiert, als könnte er alles sehen, was ich versuchte, vor ihm zu verstecken. Mein rauschendes Blut, meine schwitzigen Hände.

„Gestern Nacht hat mich meine Schwester aus Colorado angerufen", sagte er endlich. Seine scharfe und doch schöne Stimme brach die Stille. „Mein Vater ist vor zwei Tagen gestorben."

Ich sah ihn nun geradeheraus an. Ich spürte, wie mein Mund geschockt aufklappte. Alles, was ich erwartet hätte, das er mir sagen wollte, doch damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet.

Ich verspürte Schmerz, meine Anspannung ließ nach und Tränen schossen mir in die Augen. Ich versuchte verzweifelt, sie zurückzudrängen. Ich konnte nicht wegen seinem Vater weinen. Nicht vor ihm.

„Es tut mir so Leid", flüsterte ich und legte meine Hände vor mir fest zusammen.

Seine Augen blickte umher und er machte eine Handbewegung, mit der er mein Beileid beiseite fegte. Ich hatte nichts, was ich ihm geben konnte, kein Mitgefühl und keinen Trost. Er würde sowieso nichts von mir annehmen.

„Ich wollte dich nur informieren, dass ich zu dem Haus in Hartsel fahre", sagte er und zuckte mit der Schulter. „Ich hätte einfach gehen und dir einen Zettel da lassen können, in dem ich dir die Situation erklärt hätte, aber ich wollte, dass du dich vorbereiten kannst. Ich dachte auch, dass das vielleicht nicht… _nett _gewesen wäre."

Er spuckte mir dieses Wort förmlich hin. Ich zuckte zusammen, obwohl ich nicht wollte.

„Wann wirst du zurückkommen?", fragte ich ihn mit leiser Stimme. Ich glaube, es lag an seinen Augen. Seine Augen machten es unmöglich, standhafter zu sein, wenn er mich anblickte.

Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch sein Haar. Er erhob sich langsam aus seinem Stuhl, seine Arme waren auf den Schreibtisch gestützt. Eigentlich hätte er dominierend wirken sollen mit seinen knapp hundertneunzig Zentimetern Größe, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

„Du hast mich missverstanden", sagte er und ging mit langsamen, gleichmäßigen Schritten um den Schreibtisch herum. Als er vorne ankam, lehnte er sich gegen den Schreibtisch und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

Ich machte automatisch einen Schritt zurück, bis meine Schultern die Tür hinter mir berührten.

„Du kommst mit mir mit", sagte er mit komplett ruhiger Stimme.

Ich schnappte nach Luft, meine Brauen zogen sich verwirrt zusammen. Ich sah nach einer Regung in seinem Gesicht, ob er wohl gerade einen Scherz machte. Ich wusste, ich würde nichts finden.

Er machte nie einen Scherz.

„_Was?" _Meine Stimme war nun lauter und nicht mehr bloß ein Flüstern.

„Hast du mich nicht gehört?", fragte er. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einer kalten Grimasse. Seine Augen waren tot und distanziert, als er mich beobachtete.

„Nach Colorado?", murmelte ich dümmlich. „Zum Ranch-Haus?"

„Ja." Seine Stimme war streng. Sie war voll Zuversicht und Stärke. Ich hasste diese Stimme.

Ich machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und von der Türe weg. Ich konnte die nervöse Energie und die Verzweiflung spüren, die mich erfüllte und in Form von Schweiß und Angst aus meinen Poren strömte.

„Das kannst du nicht machen", zischte ich.

Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich etwas und ich sah, wie seine Mundwinkel zuckten und er kurz davor war zu grinsen. Er richtete sich gerader auf, entfernte sich von Tisch und trat ein paar Schritte auf mich zu.

„Ich glaube, du wirst herausfinden, dass ich das sehr, sehr wohl machen kann." Seine Stimme klang beinah amüsiert.

Ich hielt das nicht mehr aus. Ich hielt ihn nicht mehr aus. Er sprach über mein Leben, als wäre es ein Witz. Als wäre ich nur eine Spielfigur für ihn. Er hatte mich immer nur als Besitz betrachtet und nicht als Mensch.

Aber ich war ein Mensch.

„Du kannst mich nicht zwingen, mit dir mitzukommen", schnappte ich ihn mit mehr Selbstvertrauen an, als ich hatte.

Kurz flackerte etwas in seinen Augen auf und durchbrach die Ruhe in ihnen. Es war genauso schnell wieder fort, bevor ich ausmachen konnte, ob es Zorn oder Hass oder Wut oder sonst etwas sein, das er verspüren könnte, wenn er nur andeutungsweise hörte, dass ich nicht sein Eigentum war.

„Du bist meine Frau. Du wirst tun, was ich dir sage." Seine Stimme war noch nie so kalt gewesen. Noch nie in vier Jahren.

Ich wich vor lauter Angst zurück und sah ihn an. Seine eiskalte Wut. Keine Spur des sanften, lieben Mannes zu sehen, den ich damals geheiratet hatte. Die Zeit hatte jemanden aus ihm gemacht, den ich nicht kannte.

Und wieder erinnerte ich mich daran, dass ich ihn noch nie richtig gekannt hatte.

„Nicht mehr viel länger", sagte ich und atmete tief ein, nachdem ich die Worte ausgesprochen hatte.

Er machte einen weiteren Schritt auf mich zu und meine Augen wanderten unwillentlich seinen Körper hinab. Er war dünn und blass, aber ich konnte noch immer die Sehnen unter seiner Haut ausmachen. Seine Emotionen machten ihn stark, seine Wut machte ihn todgefährlich. Ich hatte ihn nie physisch respektiert. Hatte nie etwas an seinem Körper gewürdigt. Er war mir immer so gewöhnlich vorgekommen, so durchschnittlich.

Jetzt war er wie ein Löwe.

„Glaubst du wirklich, das ist weise, Bella?" Seine Frage triefte beinahe vor Lieblichkeit.

Ich war wieder wütend, der kurze Augenblick der Furcht verschwand.

„Warum zur Hölle nicht?", schrie ich harsch auf. „Ich liebe dich nicht, und du liebst mich nicht. Diese Ehe ist ..."

Ich verlor den Faden, war mir nicht sicher, wie ich diesen Satz beenden sollte.

Ich war mir noch nie sicher gewesen, wie ich diesen Satz beenden sollte, seit wir unser Ehegelübde abgelegt hatten. Was diese Ehe war, was sie nicht war. ich konnte das nicht definieren, ich fand keine Worte, die dies hätten beschreiben können. Was brachte diese Beziehung in die Gänge, was hielt sie zusammen, wodurch funktionierte sie, was ließ sie zerbrechen? Und was war jetzt daraus geworden?

Er war nur wenige Schritte von mir entfernt, aber ich wich nicht vor ihm zurück.

„Und was wirst du machen? Wohin willst du gehen?", fragte er mich. Er wollte Antworten haben und wusste, dass ich keine für ihn hatte. „Du hast niemanden."

„Ich ..."

Ich hatte niemanden.

Er hatte Recht.

Ich hatte alles und jeden aufgegeben, um bei ihm zu sein. Ich hatte mich aus eigenem Antrieb von meiner Umwelt abgetrennt. Ein Antrieb, den nicht einmal er verstand.

Er zog seinen Vorteil aus meinem Zögern.

„Du hast Recht, Bella. Ich liebe dich nicht." Er machte eine Pause. Seine Augen lagen kalt auf meinen, aber ich konnte nicht wegsehen. „Sonst aber auch niemand."

Ich spürte die Wärme salziger Tränen auf meinen Wangen. Ich versuchte schnell, sie wegzuwischen, aber er hatte sie offenbar gesehen. Nun würde er wissen, dass er gewonnen hatte.

Anscheinend führte alles, was ich bisher in meinem Leben getan hatte, zu diesem einen Augenblick hin. Der Augenblick, in dem ich an einen Mann gebunden war, den ich nicht liebte, und ich in einem Leben gefangen war, das ich nie wollte. Und würde ich ihn verlassen, wäre ich komplett allein.

Trotz allem, das er war, trotz dem Menschen, zu dem er geworden war, war er dennoch alles, was ich noch hatte.

„Pack deine Sachen. Wir reisen morgen ab."

Edward ging hinaus und warf die Türe hinter sich ins Schloss.


End file.
